List of video game franchises
Franchises Additional franchises This is a list of video game franchises organised alphabetically by name. This consists of long-running series as well as characters that have been portrayed in many games. This list does not include non-gaming intellectual properties that have been adapted for use in games (such as James Bond or sports leagues). A *''Age of Wonders'' *''Alan Wake'' *''Alex Kidd'' *''Alien Breed'' *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''Altered Beast'' *''Alundra'' *''American McGee's Alice'' *''America's Army'' *''Amped'' *''Angry Birds'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Arc the Lad'' *''Armored Core'' *''Army Men'' *''Army of Two'' *''Art of Fighting'' (Ryuuko no Ken) *''Asheron's Call'' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Asterix Games'' *''Asteroids'' *''ATV Offroad Fury'' B *''Babylonian Castle Saga'' (also known as The Tower of Druaga) *''Backyard Sports'' *''Backyard Wrestling'' *''Baldur's Gate'' *''Banjo-Kazooie'' *''Bard's Tale'' *''Baten Kaitos'' *''Batman Arkham'' *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' *''Battlefield'' *''Battle Isle'' *''Beatmania'' *''Bejeweled'' *''Berzerk'' *''Big Mutha Truckers'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Bioshock'' *''The Black Mirror'' *''Black & White'' *''Blazblue'' *''Blinx'' *''Blitz: The League'' *''BloodRayne'' *''Bloody Roar'' *''Bobby Carrot'' *''Boktai'' *''Bomberman'' *''Bonk'' *''Borderlands'' *''Boulder Dash'' *''Brain Age'' *''Breakout'' *''Breath of Fire'' *''Broken Sword'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Bubble Bobble'' *''Bubsy'' *''Bully'' *''Burnout'' *''Bust a Groove'' *''Bust-A-Move'' *''Buzz!'' C *''Cabela's'' *''Call of Cthulhu'' *''Call of Duty'' *''Call of Juarez'' *''Cannon Fodder'' *''Carmageddon'' *''Castlevania'' *''Chessmaster'' *''Chibi-Robo!'' *''Chrono'' *''City of Heroes'' *''Civilization'' *''Clock Tower'' *''Colin McRae Rally'' *''Colony Wars'' *''Combat Mission'' *''Command & Conquer'' *''Commando'' *''Commandos'' *''Condemned'' *''Conflict'' *''Conker'' *''Contra'' *''Cool Boarders'' *''Cossacks'' *''Counter-Strike'' *''Crackdown'' *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crazy Taxi'' *''Croc'' *''Crysis'' D *''D'' *''Dance Dance Revolution'' *''Darkstalkers'' *''Dark Cloud'' *''Dead or Alive'' *''Dead Space'' *''Deer Avenger'' *''Deer Hunter'' *''Defender'' *''Delta Force'' *''Descent'' *''Descent: FreeSpace – The Great War'' *''Destroy All Humans!'' *''Destruction Derby'' *''Deus Ex'' *''Devil May Cry'' *''Diablo'' *''Dino Crisis'' *''Digimon'' *''Disgaea'' *''Dizzy series'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Doom'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Dragon Age'' *''Dragon Buster'' *''Dragon Slayer'' *''Dragon Quest'' (Dragon Warrior) *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Drakan'' *''Drakengard'' *''Dream Chronicles'' *''Driver'' *''Duke Nukem'' *''Dungeon Keeper'' *''Dynasty Warriors'' (Shin Sangoku Musou) E *''EarthBound'' (Mother) *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Eat Lead'' *''Ecco the Dolphin'' *''ECW Games'' *''Eggerland'' (Adventures of Lolo) *''The Elder Scrolls'' *''Empire Earth'' *''Enemy Territory'' *''EOE'' *''Etrian Odyssey'' *''Europa Universalis'' *''EverQuest'' *''Excitebike'' *''Extreme-G'' F *''F-Zero'' *''Fable'' *''Far Cry'' *''Fatal Fury'' (Garou Densetsu) *''Fallout'' *''Fatal Frame'' *''F.E.A.R.'' *''FIFA'' *''Fighting Force'' *''Fight Night'' *''Final Fantasy'' *''Final Fight'' *''Fire Emblem'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling'' *''Flight Simulator'' *''Football Manager'' *''Forza Motorsport'' *''Frogger'' *''Front Mission'' *''Full Auto'' G *''Gabriel Knight'' *''Galactic Civilizations'' *''Galaga/''Galaxian *''Gauntlet'' *''Gears of War'' *''Genji'' *''The Getaway'' *''Gex'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Ghost Recon'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' *''God of War'' *''The Godfather'' *''Golden Axe'' *''Golden Sun'' *''Gothic'' *''Gradius'' *''Gran Turismo'' *''Grand Chase'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' *''Grandia'' *''Growlanser'' *''Guilty Gear'' *''Guitar Hero'' *''Gungrave'' H *''.hack'' *''Half-Life'' *''Halo'' *''Harvest Moon'' *''Hearts of Iron'' *''Hebereke'' *''Hercules no Eikō'' *''Heretic'' *''Heroes of Might and Magic'' *''Hitman'' *''House of the Dead'' I *''inFamous'' J *''Jak and Daxter'' *''Jazz Jackrabbit'' *''Jetfighter'' *''Jet Set Radio'' (Jet Grind Radio) *''Jet Moto'' *''The Journeyman Project'' *''Jump Stars'' *''Jumping Flash!'' *''Just Cause'' K *''Katamari Damacy'' *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kick Off'' *''Killzone'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''King of Fighters'' *''King's Quest'' *''Kirby'' *''Klonoa'' *''Kunio-kun'' L *''The Last Blade'' *''Left 4 Dead'' *''Legacy of Kain'' *''Legend of Legaia'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Lego Star Wars'' *''Leisure Suit Larry'' *''Lemmings'' *''Lineage'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''Loaded'' *''LocoRoco'' *''The Longest Journey'' *''Lords of the Realm'' *''Lost Planet'' *''The Lost Vikings'' *''Lotus'' *''Lufia'' *''Luminous Arc'' *''Lunar'' *''Lunia'' M *''Madden NFL'' *''Mana'' *''Manhunt'' *''Marathon Trilogy'' *''Mario'' *''Marl Kingdom'' *''Mass Effect'' *''Master of Orion'' *''The Matrix'' *''Max Payne'' *''MechWarrior'' *''Medal of Honor'' *''MediEvil'' *''Mega Man'' (Rockman) *''Megami Tensei'' *''Mercenaries'' *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Slug'' *''Metroid'' *''MDK'' *''Midnight Club'' *''Midtown Madness'' *''Might and Magic'' *''Miner Willy'' *''Monkey Island'' *''Monster Hunter'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Moto GP'' *''MotorStorm'' *''Mr. Do'' *''Musashi'' *''Myst'' *''Mystery Case Files'' *''Mystical Ninja'' (Ganbare Goemon) *''Myth'' N *''No More Heroes'' *''Need for Speed'' *''Neutopia'' *''Neverwinter Nights'' *''Nights'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' O *''Oddworld'' *''Onimusha'' *''Out Run'' P *''Pac-Man'' *''Painkiller'' *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''Parasite Eve'' *''Penumbra'' *''Panzer Dragoon'' *''Panzer General'' *''Peggle'' *''Perfect Dark'' *''Phantasmagoria'' *''Phantasy Star'' *''Pikmin'' *''Pilotwings'' *''Pitfall!'' *''PixelJunk'' *''Pong'' *''Pokémon'' *''Police Quest'' *''Populous'' *''Portal'' *''Postal'' *''Power Stone'' *''Prince of Persia'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer'' *''Professor Layton'' *''Project Gotham Racing'' *''Pump It Up'' *''Puyo Puyo'' Q *''Q*bert'' *''Quake'' *''Quest for Glory'' R *''R-Type'' *''Railroad Tycoon'' *''Rainbow Six'' *''Rampage'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Raving Rabbids'' *''Rayman'' *''Red Dead'' *''Red Faction'' *''Redneck Rampage'' *''Red Steel'' *''Resident Evil'' (BioHazard) *''Resistance'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Rival Schools'' (Justice Gakuen) *''Road Rash'' *''Rock Band'' *''RollerCoaster Tycoon'' *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' *''Rumble Roses'' *''Rush'' S *''SaGa'' *''Saints Row'' *''Sakura Wars'' *''Samurai Showdown'' (Samurai Spirits) *''Sega Rally'' *''Sensible Soccer'' *''Serious Sam'' *''The Settlers'' *''Shadow Hearts'' *''Shadow Man'' *''Shadowgate'' *''Shadowgrounds'' *''Shenmue'' *''Shining'' *''Shinobi'' *''Shutokō Battle'' (Tokyo Xtreme Racer / Tokyo Highway Challenge) *''Silent Hill'' *''SimCity'' *''The Sims'' *''Sin'' *''Siren'' (Forbidden Siren) *''Skate'' *''Sly Cooper'' *''SOCOM'' *''Soldier of Fortune'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Soul'' *''Space Channel 5'' *''Space Empires'' *''Space Invaders'' *''Space Quest'' *''Splatterhouse'' *''Splinter Cell'' *''Spy Fox'' *''Spy Hunter'' *''Spyro'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.'' *''Star Control'' *''Star Cruiser'' *''Star Fox'' *''Star Ocean'' *''Star Soldier'' *''Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''StarCraft'' *''StarTropics'' *''State of Emergency'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Streets of Rage'' (Bare Knuckle) *''Strike'' *''Stronghold'' *''Stuntman'' *''The Suffering'' *''Suikoden'' *''Summer Games'' *''Super Monkey Ball'' *''Super Robot Wars'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Syphon Filter'' *''System Shock'' T *''Tales'' *''Tap Tap'' *''Tekken'' *''Test Drive'' *''Tetris'' *''Tempest'' *''Tenchu'' *''Theme Park'' *''Thief'' *''Thunder Force'' *''Time Crisis'' *''TimeSplitters'' *''Tokimeki Memorial'' *''To Heart'' *''Too Human'' *''Tomb Raider'' *''Tomba!'' *''Tony Hawk'' *''Tony La Russa Baseball'' *''Total War'' *''The Tower of Druaga'' (also known as Babylonian Castle Saga) *''Trauma Center'' *''Tribes'' *''Turok'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' U *''Ultima'' *''Uncharted'' *''Uncharted Waters'' *''Unreal'' *''Untold Legends'' V *''Valkyrie Profile'' *''Vectorman'' *''Vietcong'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''Virtua Cop'' *''Virtua Fighter'' *''Virtual Woman'' W *''Warcraft'' *''Wario'' *''Warlords'' *''Wave Race'' *''Wii'' **''Wii Fit'' **''Wii Sports'' *''Wild Arms'' *''WinBack'' *''Wing Commander'' *''WipEout'' *''Wizardry'' *''Wolfenstein'' *''Wonder Boy'' *''Worms'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw'' X *''X'' *''X-COM'' *''Xenosaga'' Y *''Yoshi'' *''Ys'' Z *''Zone of the Enders'' *''Zoo Tycoon'' *''Zork'' See also *List of best-selling video game franchises *List of console game franchises *Lists of video games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game lists by franchise